No Excuse
by dancewithme617
Summary: When Peter becomes too high and mighty for Susan's liking, she is determined to set him straight. However, Peter, being Peter, is determined not to cooperate. SPANKING FIC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

_***WARNING*- This story contains the spanking of a teenage male. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned, and I will not apologize for my work or its content.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pevensie children, Narnia, or anything else affiliated with them. C.S. Lewis does :) I just own the plot!

* * *

Peter Pevensie strode through the palace, pausing only when he saw Lucy watering a flower pot sitting on a grey stone pillar. He caught her around the waist from the back, making her shriek and then dissolve into giggles as he kissed her cheek sloppily. "You great _oaf!_ " She exclaimed, tossing a handful of water after him as he carried on. He grinned widely.

Nothing could ruin his mood today. Today was the one-year anniversary of his coronation (as well as that of his brother and sisters), and the kings and queens were throwing a massive banquet and inviting the entire kingdom to celebrate. Peter was going to give a speech and flirt with the dryads, and oh, how they would swoon. He was going to be in his best element tonight, and look so handsome-

" _Peter!"_

He jumped.

"Hm?!" Edmund stood there, rolling his eyes.

"You've got your head in the clouds again. I've said your name 3 times. I don't understand how you can possibly keep track of treaties and subjects and meetings and…" He trailed off as Peter's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yes?"

"A-anyway. Susan wants you in the banquet hall, something about going over seating and order of entrees and such? You'd better hurry, I think she's a bit stretched thin. Maybe you could- "

"Edmund, I'm far too busy to be concerned with food, that's a woman's job. Tell Susan to consult Ariadna or Ellis or one of the kitchen girls; they know about those kinds of things. I need to work on my speech and make sure I have my outfits set out. Also, while you're in there, would you like to tell Susan to press my dress suit. I wore it to a hearing last week and I'm afraid it's a bit muddled." Peter took a deep breath. Edmund stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Well, it's just…maybe you could help Susan instead of- "

"Instead of what, instead of making sure I don't make a fool of myself and ruin the entire banquet with disgusting clothing and a speech given stuttered as a result of a lack of practice? When you're king, Ed, you'll understand. Now please obey and go and relay my messages to Susan. Now," And Peter marched away.

"I _am_ king," Edmund muttered. He shook his head and went off to find Susan, bracing himself for her surely unpleasant response to Peter's unwillingness to help.

* * *

He was justified in his foreshadowing of her anger.

"What do you _mean,_ a _woman's job_?!" Edmund winced as Susan's eyes flashed fire and she slammed her hand on the white-clothed table in front of her, causing dishes to clink loudly and a set of spoons to clatter to the floor, "That is the most _arrogant,_ most _condescending, lofty_ thing I have _ever_ \- "

"He also wants you to press his dress suit…"

"Who does he think he is?! Who does he think _I_ am?! That _insolent, nasty- "_

"I could probably try and find Ellis- "

"Oh, because high and mighty King Peter can't be bothered to take five minutes to find a servant on his own? No, Edmund. You will go _nowhere_ with any intention to aid his..his… _ego_." Susan spat the word out like it was a bitter medicine. She looked up at her wide-eyed, fear-stricken little brother. She sighed. "Sorry, love. I'm not upset with you; you were just following orders." She scoffed. " _Orders._ That's the problem." She pointed a finger at him. "You go back, and you can just tell Peter that under no circumstances am I- " She stopped as she watched his eyes widen even more.

"I'm sorry, it's just that- "

"No, you're right." She reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "Not fair of Peter and me to expect you to stay in the middle and be our messenger." He gave a relieved little sigh and offered her a half smile, which disappeared quickly as Susan straightened her shoulders, tossed back her hair, and announced, "I'll tell him myself." Edmund gulped as she strode away. He almost felt sorry for Peter.

Almost.

* * *

 _Hi everyone! It's been a while, but I'm so excited to be writing again! Chapter 2 will be up soon! Please review :) xx_


	2. Chapter 2

**_*WARNING*- This story contains the spanking of a teenage male. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned, and I will not apologize for my work or its content._**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pevensie children, Narnia, or anything else affiliated with them. C.S. Lewis does :) I just own the plot!

* * *

"Idris, have you seen Peter?"

"No, Majesty, my apologies."

"Ellis, have you seen Peter?"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, not since before breakfast."

"Tumnus, do you know where Peter is?"

"Queen Susan, are you alright?" The faun looked at her worriedly.

"Yes, quite. Have you seen Peter?"

"No, Your Majesty." Susan began to move out of his way and hurry on. "Queen Susan?" She stopped and sighed impatiently.

"Tumnus, I'm in a hurry." The faun approached her quickly, laying a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Susan, I am concerned." She looked at him quizzically, slightly annoyed. "I am concerned because you very rarely wear that particular look on your face, and when you do, it usually means that you are getting ready to unleash your wrath upon some undeserving soul." Susan laughed, a hard, bitter laugh that glittered behind her eyes and made the faun shiver the tiniest bit.

"Trust me, faun, he deserves it."

"Oh?"

"My big brother is under the illusion that because I am preparing the banquet hall, he is cleared to deny my requests for help. In his words, it's _women's work_ ," She punctuated the last two words with a low, exaggerated, mocking voice. "I am on my way to set him straight."

"Majesty, if I may," the faun hesitated. When Susan made no effort to keep him from speaking, he continued. "I feel that you might contemplate rephrasing and quite possibly reconsidering your quest. That is, instead of your end goal being to 'set him straight', you might try reasoning with him. You of all know that the High King is unlikely to respond level-headedly to attack."

"I'm not going to attack!" Susan spouted indignantly. "I'm simply going to express my unhappiness with the way he's been acting and treating me, as well as Edmund and Lucy. You weren't on the grounds the other day, Tumnus. Lucy asked him to help her down from a tree and he chided her for ten minutes about how her weight in his arms put out his shoulder and how it was going to slow him down in jousting practice and how she shouldn't expect him to drop everything and comply with her every request."

"I daresay, he could very well have been- "

"He wasn't joking. She was almost in tears. He's taken on this 'holier-than-thou' complex, and it's not alright with me, not in the slightest. He's very well in a position to give orders, that much is true, but not to be a bully and a self-righteous prick," She took a deep breath. "Now if you'll _please_ excuse me." She attempted to stalk away once more.

"Susan!" he called after her once more, in an attempt to placate some of her anger.

"Ex _cuse_ me!" And she hurried off. Tumnus blew air out, puffing out his cheeks and running a hand through his curls. _Children._

* * *

Peter sat at his desk in his chamber, penning some finishing touches on a rough draft of the speech he was preparing for that evening. He was contemplating replacing the word _honoured_ with the word _touched_ for a more emotional effect, when he was shocked out of his thoughts by a hard knocking—no, _banging_ —at his door.

"What?!" He snapped. "Uh, I mean. Enter!" The door flew open.

" _Who_ do you _think_ you _are_?!" A livid Susan marched over to him, arms crossed. " _Women's work?_ Really?"

"I have no idea what you're on about. Please talk to Tumnus or anyone else if you have a problem. I'm far too busy- "

" _NO._ " Susan's voice was hard and firm.

"Excuse me?" Peter sat up in his chair, ready to deflect whatever Susan was going to attempt to throw at him. This was unacceptable, her challenging him like this.

"I said no. I've already spoken to Tumnus and he advised me to be kind and soft, and to reason with you, but do you know what I think? I think that I would be doing you a disservice by coddling you like you're used to. So, I want you to listen to me, and listen to me well. You may be High King, but that does _not_ give you the freedom to ignore my requests and make condescending, rude remarks about me and our fellow Narnians. You _will_ heed me when I ask for your help. You're not any better than me, or Edmund, or Lucy, or Tumnus, or Ellis, or anyone else in this castle. Are you hearing me?" She studied his face. His brown eyes glittered and his face was set, hard. He wouldn't look at her. "Are you hearing me?" She demanded.

"Get out." His tone was stony, his teeth bared.

"Peter, you can't possibly- "

"Get. Out."

"No." He stood up and moved towards her, fast. She backed up. He advanced on her until she was up against the wall. He didn't get close enough to her face to cause her fear of him hurting her, just close enough that he had her full attention. His eyes were narrowed, his face flushed, teeth gritted, and when he next spoke, every word sent a chill through Susan's very core.

"You don't say no to me." He tipped her chin up to look at him and held her face firmly; not hard, but firmly enough that she couldn't turn away. "You are out of line. You don't speak to me that way. When I give you an order, you obey. The next time you say no to me, you will think twice before making that decision again. Have I made myself clear?" She didn't answer him, just stared back at him, defiant, unyielding, but shaken all the same. He almost smirked. "Don't have anything to say all of a sudden, hm?" Silence. "Have I quite made myself clear, Susan?" He repeated. She didn't answer. He leaned in closer to her face. His voice was quiet, almost a hiss. He spoke slowly and clearly. "Susan Rosemarie Pevensie, when I ask you a question, you will answer me, or you will be punished for contempt." At that, her eyes filled with tears. This wasn't her brother speaking, this was a cold dictator who had replaced him. "Do. I make. Myself clear."

"Yes," she whispered.

"Good." His hand left her chin and he stepped away from her. "Leave my chamber." She almost ran to the door. Once she had passed through the doorway, she said from the hallway, voice trembling,

"You seem to have forgotten that I'm a queen, as well. High Queen for that matter."

His response made the tears of hurt and rage that she had been holding back spill over.

"Hardly."

* * *

So. That was a lot more intense than I thought it would be. Hopefully things will resolve a little in the next chapter. Review! :) xx


	3. Chapter 3

**_*WARNING*- This story contains the spanking of a teenage male. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned, and I will not apologize for my work or its content._**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pevensie children, Narnia, or anything else affiliated with them. C.S. Lewis does :) I just own the plot!

* * *

"Damn it!" Edmund growled. He stood in the banquet hall attempting to read Peter's scribbles. Early that morning, his older brother had handed him a haphazardly written list on a piece of crumpled parchment, requirements, he had said, for how he wanted his place at the table to be set (he would sit at the head as the High King, obviously). The only problem was that Edmund could barely make out a word that Peter had printed. Peter wasn't known for his penmanship by any means, often requiring Susan to check and double-check his work when he wrote letters or requests to be sent to neighboring kingdoms, or even to friends. Susan had chided him time and again about how he really must pick up better handwriting skills; "sloppiness isn't becoming," she had scolded.

"What's that, Ed?" Lucy fairly skipped into the hall. Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Can you read this?" He shoved the parchment at her dramatically.

"Ummm," She squinted. "On that first bit, is that an 'L' or an 'I'?" Edmund threw his hands up in exasperation. Lucy's eyed widened and she backed up a couple steps.

"Sorry, Lu. Not upset with you. Just extremely frustrated with- "

"Peter?" She finished, raising an eyebrow. "I daresay I'ven't run into a single person today who hasn't been. Why though?"

"Why are people so frustrated with him?" Edmund gave a short snicker. "Come with me and you'll see for yourself." Lucy shrugged and followed Edmund out of the hall, up the two, long stone staircases, down the hall, and around the corner until they reached Peter's bedchamber. "Brace yourself," Edmund breathed. He knocked.

" _Yes_?!" Peter's impatient bark arose, muffled through the door. Edmund cracked the door open just enough to fit his head through.

"Can I come in? I'll be quick."

"' _May_ I come in?'" Peter corrected.

"What? You're already in your room, you don't need to ask my permission- " Edmund's witticism was cut short instantly by Peter's glare. "Um. Sorry. Anyway, I was going to, I mean, I needed to ask you- "

"We can't understand a word you've written on this list, you big lout," Lucy pushed open the door and scurried over to Peter, planting both of her little hands on either side of his face. Peter reeled back as if she had just burned him, pushing an elbow in front of his face and forcing her away. She stumbled backward, unsteady. He jumped to his feet.

"Lucy, don't _do_ that!" Peter growled. Edmund hurried to her side as he heard, or rather felt, his little sister suck in her breath. He knew she was already on the verge of tears. Peter continued, strongly, "Why can't you see I'm trying to work?! You're not allowed to barge in here like it's your own space, and you _cannot_ prance all over me while I'm busy working; it sets me off. You need to exercise more self-control; you're nearly 10 years old. And can you two _please_ just tell me what it is that is so imperative, you felt the need to interrupt me _again_?" A shocked silence from his younger brother and sister was the only response he received for a solid 10 seconds, before Edmund spoke, evenly, quietly.

"Peter, we haven't interrupted you at all today. I haven't seen you all day."

"Edmund, what do you need?!" Edmund stepped towards Peter, mouth set.

"What's wrong?"

"Edmund," Peter warned.

"No, tell me. Because Susan came downstairs from talking to you an hour ago and she looked like she was going to be sick. Whatever it is that's setting you off, it's not fair of you to be mad at us for it. We're as much trying to prepare for tonight as you are."

"Edmund, what's wrong is that every single one of you is acting like a child and running to me for every minuscule thing under the sun! You don't understand the responsibility of my position! I simply don't have time for- "

"For what, for doing your job?!" Edmund was shouting now, getting closer and closer to Peter's face. His face was hot and his eyes were narrowed. Lucy's own eyes were brimming with tears and she stepped back and away from her brothers, frightened. "You're supposed to direct us! You're the one who's supposedly in charge of this entire thing; you're supposed to know the most; you've made that much perfectly clear!"

Susan, having heard the commotion from down the hallway, made her way to Peter's door as quickly as she could without running; she knew she would trip if she ran.

"No one knows as much as Peter!" Edmund continued. "No one is wiser or more dignified or better qualified then Peter! If you're so sure of yourself and as _magnificent_ as you call yourself- "

"Don't you _dare_ ," Peter hissed, drawing himself up to his full height and towering as tall over Edmund as he could manage.

"-then why don't you actually _do_ something _magnificent_ for a change," Edmund mocked, and then gritting his teeth, finished, "instead of acting like a royal _prick_?"

Susan reached Peter's door just in time to see the back of Peter's left hand fly out and slap Edmund hard across the cheek. She gasped aloud as Edmund stumbled back against the wall, face contorted in pain. Lucy burst into sobs.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon! _Please_ review, it keeps me going! :) xx


	4. Chapter 4

**_*WARNING*- This story contains the spanking of a teenage male. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned, and I will not apologize for my work or its content._**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pevensie children, Narnia, or anything else affiliated with them. C.S. Lewis does :) I just own the plot!

* * *

 _"PETER COLLIN PEVENSIE!"_ All three siblings froze. Susan reached Edmund immediately, pulling him in and placing a motherly hand on his battered face, then held out an arm to Lucy, who ran to her. She gathered Lucy in her free arm and held her tightly. Lucy clung to her big sister and sobbed openly into Susan's neck. Susan turned her gaze to Peter, who was pale and shaking with rage, adrenaline, and perhaps even a bit of fear. In a tone that the siblings could only describe as dangerous, she seethed,

"So, this is what we've resorted to, then? Intimidation by means of violence?" She paused and stared at Peter, aghast at how separated he had become from the older brother they all knew and loved. "Look at his face, Peter." Peter's eyes remained glued to the tile at her feet. "LOOK AT HIM!" She yelled. She felt her siblings jump in her arms, startled. Peter's eyes snapped up to rest momentarily on Edmund's face, then darted away. "Absolutely disgusting," she continued. "You are a bully, Peter Pevensie. Inexcusable." She turned her attention to the two shaking forms in her arms. "Come on, let's go." She ushered them out of Peter's bedchamber, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

She led them across the hallway and into her own bedchamber. Once inside, she set to task with calming them down. Lucy was still crying hard, and Edmund, who usually didn't even cry when he got in trouble, was teary-eyed as well.

"Su-sun," Lucy sobbed, "Why did he do that?"

"Shhhhhh," Susan settled down on her bed, one of them on either side, stroking their hair and holding them close. "It's alright. That's not going to happen anymore, you hear me? I'm not going to allow him to treat you that way again." Edmund sniffed next to her. Susan gave Lucy a squeeze and kissed the side of her head, then got onto her knees in front of Edmund, gently cupping his face in her hand. He whined and shrank away. "Hey, Edmund, sh, sh, sh, it's alright. I just want to see how bad it is. It looks like you took it pretty hard." She surveyed the damage grimly, noticing a tender-looking bruise already spreading across his cheek up towards his eye. Edmund snuffled and ran a sleeve over his nose. Susan bit back the urge to scold him for not using a handkerchief. "Lucy, would you like to run and fetch your healing cordial please, quickly." Lucy slid off the bed immediately and hurried out the door, arriving back just seconds later with the small, crystal vial. She handed it to Susan, out of breath. Susan gave her a small smile. "Why don't you do the honors, love." Lucy's eyes widened, then she snapped to attention.

"Right, Ed, I'm going to need you to open your mouth wide for me, please. It doesn't taste very good, but you'll be feeling much better shortly." Susan bit her lip to keep from chuckling. Every time she healed one of them, Lucy acted as if it was the very first time any of them had ever required the vial. She took great care to explain every step to them and always put a hand under their chin to hold their faces steady. She had beamed the last time that Peter had told her she was turning out to be a fine healer.

Now, she cupped her small hand under Edmund's chin and dripped the juice of the fire flower onto his tongue. Seconds later, his face relaxed and the swelling and bruises were unrecognizable.

"Thanks, Lu," he sighed in relief. She leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Better?" Susan asked. He nodded. "Good," she gave his back a quick rub. "Edmund, what Peter did was awful and absolutely unacceptable, but I daresay, you had it coming. You know better than to yell at him like that." Edmund cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Susan, I never got a chance to ask you, but how _did_ your little chat with Peter go earlier?" He smirked, triumphant as Susan crossed her arms.

"That's not fair."

"All I'm saying is you might do well not to call the kettle black. I did exactly what you did earlier- "

"I didn't call him a royal prick." Susan countered, but she was smiling. Lucy made a small noise and they turned, alarmed, only to see her face scrunched up in an attempt to hold back laughter. Then they were all giggling.

"Okay, stop, no, we can't do this." Susan halted the amusement. "I'm going to go talk to him. I want you two to go ask Matilda for something hot to drink and take a little while to calm down; I know that what happened in there gave you both a fright. Then, I want you to continue getting ready for tonight. I'm sure you both have plenty of things you could be doing. Alright?" They nodded. She hugged and kissed them both, making sure to give Edmund an affectionate swat on his way out. He jumped, turned around and shot her a dirty look, and almost walked into the wall before leaving her bedchamber. She hid her laughter behind her hand, grateful for the rapid change in their demeanors. She straightened out her bed sheets, then made her way to Peter's bedchamber once more. She had a plan. Risky as it was, if it worked, Peter would not be raising his voice to anyone for a very long time.

* * *

So that was mostly just a filler chapter because I needed a transition from Peter's outburst to Susan taking matters into her own hands. As always, please review! I know I ask a lot, but I really appreciate constructive criticism and just feedback in general; I literally don't care if you just write, "nice" or something xD Next chapter up soon! xx


	5. Chapter 5

**_*WARNING*- This story contains the spanking of a teenage male. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned, and I will not apologize for my work or its content._**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pevensie children, Narnia, or anything else affiliated with them. C.S. Lewis does :) I just own the plot!

* * *

Peter flopped back on his bed, sucking in air, willing his racing heart and spinning head to calm down. He looked down at his shaking hands, one of which, he had just used only moments ago to strike his little brother across the face with.

 _What have I done?..._

It had all been a blur. A dull roaring in his ears, and then Edmund was stumbling against the wall and Lucy was shrieking and Susan was rushing into the room, pulling them away from him.

 _"_ _You are a_ _ **bully**_ _, Peter Pevensie,"_ she had hissed. _"A_ _ **bully**_ _,"_ it resonated in his head. _Bully, bully, bully…_

A knock at the door, quiet. Lucy? "Yes?" he croaked. Susan was there, and then she was gone again. And then she was back, with a glass of water and a wet towel that she pressed against his forehead. He gulped the water like he hadn't had a thing to drink in days, spilling it down his neck and soaking his collar. His shaking hands gradually stilled, his burning face eventually cooled. "Thank you," he muttered, panting. He couldn't meet her gaze.

"Peter," she spoke, "I want you to know that I fully intend to instruct Lucy and Edmund to pack their things as soon as I'm done here." At this, his head shot up and he stared at her, not quite believing his ears. "We're leaving in a half hour," she continued, softly. "I can't allow them to be around you under threat of being shouted at and smacked about every time they need to ask you a question. I can handle it, but they can't. So, I'm taking them to the coast. We'll be there for as long as you need to sort things out with yourself, and I'll have Tumnus send word when it's alright for us to return again." And with that, she leaned forward, kissed his cheek, stood up, and walked out.

" _Susan!"_ His shout, almost a wail, was desperate. He sprinted after her. "Wait! Susan, stop! You don't have to leave." She continued her descent down the stairs. "Susan, I'm sorry, you don't have to leave!" She seemed unable to hear him. "Susan," his voice broke. "I yield." At that, she stopped and turned around, looking up at him. "I'll do anything you want. Do what you will, have what you will, I yield. Just please don't leave." He was gripping the stair rail like he was afraid he might fall over without the support. His face was flushed red, his eyes brimming with tears and panic. He looked so much younger than fifteen. Susan made her way back up the steps. When she reached him, she placed one hand on his arm and said, evenly, "I thought you might see it that way. I want you to turn around and go back into your bedchamber, and wait for me, quietly. I'll be in in a few minutes." He nodded fervently and left at once. Susan sighed, a little out of relief, a little out of exhaustion, a little out of dread. She stood there against the rail for quite some time, thinking, strategizing. Was she really going to do this? Was there anything else to be done?

* * *

"Hey, you two," Susan's voice sounded over the clink of dishes and hiss of steam rising from the various pots and pans on the kitchen stoves. After leaving Susan's bedchamber, Edmund and Lucy had gone to find Matilda, the head cook, to ask her for a snack. Now, they sat on stools against one of the counters, eating fruit and bread and cheese and sipping on something that could be described as a cinnamon-y, gingery, orangey hot chocolate. Edmund was currently on his third cup.

"Hey, Su," he replied. Lucy looked up and Susan giggled at her foam mustache. She beckoned her siblings around the corner, away from all the noise.

"Hey, so…don't come upstairs by the bedchambers for a while, alright?" Edmund raised an eyebrow.

"…why?" Susan's chin jutted out ever so slightly, and a certain look came over her face, warning him not to press further and not to argue.

"Because I am asking you not to. Yes, ma'am?"

"Yes, ma'am," they both chorused, Edmund begrudgingly.

"Susan," Lucy inquired, "When _can_ we come upstairs?"

"I'll come and find you and let you know, how about that?"

"Is it a surprise?!" A brilliant grin flashed across Lucy's face.

"Ummmm…not quite. Just something that's not suitable for you two to see or hear. It's a very delicate matter." They studied her, puzzled. She let out an impatient sigh. "Look, Ed, Lucy, I wouldn't be asking you to do this if it weren't necessary and important to me, alright? I very much need you to listen and obey and honor that. If you decide not to, then you're responsible for whatever consequences you receive as a result." Another warning. Surely, they understood by now. Surely, they wouldn't press further.

"Are you gonna tell us what it is after you come get us?" Lucy's head was cocked ever so slightly to one side, an adorable little habit she had when she was curious. Too curious. Susan had to take a deep breath to keep from snapping at her to stop asking questions. Instead, she gave Lucy an even,

"Maybe. But even if I decide not to, I still need you to obey. Now, I have to run. I'll see you two shortly." She planted a quick kiss on both of their cheeks, and then she was off.

* * *

Spanking in the next chapter, if not the one after it. Review :) xx


	6. Author's Note

Guys I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how disappointed and frustrated I made you all. Please forgive me.

Basically, mental illness (specifically depression) is something that has been a battle for me for years. It's the reason I start things and don't finish them. It's the reason unfinished work stares me in the face for months and months and I can't bring myself to do anything about it because I'm beating myself up for failing in this simple task and dreading the backlash and dreading the work that will have to go into it...it's just not been fun.

I am back, if you all will have me. I will finish this story. I don't know what my future as a fanfiction writer for this site will look like after this, but I am willing to take requests. And I promise to be more communicative in the future when I am struggling so I don't just leave you all hanging. This has got to have been very frustrating. I'm sorry. Know that it's not me fishing for reviews; I write cuz I enjoy it and it is encouraging to me when you guys tell me you love what I write, but I'm not camping on it. I just hope you can forgive me.

Next chapter should be up within the next couple days or so.

Xx


	7. Chapter 6

_***WARNING*- This story contains the spanking of a teenage male. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned, and I will not apologize for my work or its content.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pevensie children, Narnia, or anything else affiliated with them. C.S. Lewis does :) I just own the plot!

* * *

Susan leaned over the washroom basin, letting her breath out in a hard sigh. She looked up at herself in the mirror that hung above the basin. Icy blue eyes stared back at her and freckles stood out across her face like stars and _what was she doing?_ Peter was two years her senior, and easily twice as strong as she was. For this plan to see itself through, he was going to have to humble himself to a level that she wasn't even sure he could reach. _Humble_ and _Peter Pevensie_ were not exactly synonymous. She shook her head, snapping herself out of her tumbling thoughts. She had to do this, results whatever they would be. She owed it to him, as well as Edmund and Lucy, and, she supposed, herself.

Susan snatched up her ivory hairbrush from its resting place on the top shelf of the cherrywood cabinet against the wall. She palmed the back of it in her other hand, considering it for a brief moment, and then set off for Peter's bedchamber.

Presently, she happened upon his door. Hearing no sound from behind it, she rapped on the wood.

"Come in." Susan turned the handle and stepped into the room, turning to close it behind her before turning back around to face Peter. He was sitting on the edge of his bed with his hands clasped in front of him, studying them intently. Susan crossed the room and settled herself down next to him, placing the hairbrush on her other side closer to the head of his bed.

"Peter," she spoke softly after a long silence, "look at me." He started a bit, his shoulders twitching before he briefly met her gaze. Susan let the matter drop; she was sure he was probably humiliated. She sucked in a breath before she sat up and spoke again. "Right, now you listen to me." He glanced up at her again, taken aback by her change in tone. She shifted so she was looking directly at him. "Peter, of all the—"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm—" He cleared his throat as his voice hitched. "I'm sorry, Susan." He dug his thumbnail into the back of his hand.

"I don't think that—"

"I don't expect you to forgive me, or them, or anyone, I just…I'm sorry." Susan waited to see if he would say anything else, then spoke.

"What are you sorry for, if you don't mind my asking?" Peter swiped the back of his hand across his nose and Susan bit back the urge to fuss at him to use a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," he began. His voice was low and reserved and yet somehow small at the same time. "I'm sorry for speaking to you in the manner in which I did-" he swallowed hard. "Erm, and I'm sorry for not listening to you when you asked for my help with the…well, with everything…and I'm sorry for scaring you—"

"You already said that."

"Uh, right. Erm, I'm sorry for—"

"Peter, I'm not interested in an apology for every single wrong thing you've said and done today." Susan drew herself up and looked at him pointedly. "I'm not here to host confession. I'm here because I am not leaving this room until I can be sure that our little brother and sister will never again be subjected to the…the _display_ that they were today."

"I'm sorry—"

"I don't _care_ that you're sorry!" She slammed her hand down on his knee, making him jump. "You can say you're sorry until the end of time, but it means absolutely nothing to me or to the two of them if you say you're sorry and nothing changes. Peter, you—you can't _treat_ them that way. You can't treat _anyone_ that way, but we're your _family_. We're not your subjects to be ordered about. I'm not sure that you quite know the difference based on how I heard you shout at them earlier, never mind the way you shouted at me, but they're more impressionable. Look at me," she commanded firmly, "and answer me honestly." Watery blue eyes met hers and she hardened her resolve to continue. "Do you want us to be afraid of you?"

"Wh… _no,_ I…why would I want that?..."

"Do you want us to be afraid of you, Peter?" She asked again.

"N… _no._ No. Of course not…"

"No. You don't. I know you don't. But you have got to remember that the next time that you're feeling overwhelmed, because instead of effectively managing whatever it is that has you so agitated, you took it out on each one of us, and right now, Peter?" He squeezed his eyes shut as she finished in a low whisper, "Right now, they are afraid of you." There was a pregnant silence for a long while as the weight of her words sunk in. When Peter finally spoke, his voice was guttural, full of shame and longing, and Susan fought the urge to gather him into her arms like a child.

"What do I do?" Susan shook her head.

"I think that you've done quite enough." Here, she reached back and took her hairbrush in hand.

"Susan, no," Peter sat up straight, grappling for some semblance of dignity and authority, "that's not…that's entirely…I don't…I don't think—" he stuttered, beginning to panic.

"Peter, let me ask you a question," Susan said, hushing him at once. "Who are you accountable to?"

"I…well…I suppose…I suppose…"

"No one. You're not accountable to anyone. Not when it comes to family matters, that is. Make a wrong move against any neighboring land and you have the whole of their army up against you, but you don't answer to anyone when it comes to us. That," she shifted the hairbrush to her other hand and Peter fidgeted nervously, "is a very dangerous position to be in. And if no one else is here to hold you accountable for your actions, Peter, especially when your actions are as hazardous and…and selfish and damaging as they have been today…well, then I will."

"Susan—"

"It's this or we pack our things. Your choice." She stood. "Let me know what you decide. I've many tasks that need completing before the feast tonight." She began to stride to the door.

"Alright!" She stopped and turned. Peter was hunched, his head in his hands. "Alright."

"Alright?"

"Yes, alright!" Peter huffed. Then, he sighed heavily. "Tell me what to do."

* * *

 _Spanking in the next chapter, promise. I felt the need for filler considering I felt that Susan wouldn't just march into Peter's room and start smacking him without protest from him and many words needing to be said between both of them. Xx_


End file.
